Donkey Kong Vs. Winston
Donkey Kong Vs. Winston is Episode 12 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Donkey Kong from the eponymous video game franchise and Winston from the online FPS Overwatch. Description Two primates, one winner! Which video game gorilla will come out of the ring alive in this fight to the death? Will it be Donkey Kong, the king of the jungle? Or will the scientist Winston overwhelm his opponent with his primal rage? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Jungle Japes Winston made his way through the jungle. He was about to leave when something caught his eye and made him do a double take. In front of him was a massive horde of bananas. Winston scratched his head. "This isn't natural. Someone, or something, must have horded these bananas as a food source. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to take just one." He grabbed a banana from the pile and sat down while taking out a jar of his favorite paste, Peanut Butter. He opened the lid and was about to have himself a nice snack when the jar was shot out of his hand. It landed on the ground, smearing the dirt with the orange paste. "Hey!" Winston looked up to see Donkey Kong with a Coconut Shooter. He seemed furious and so was Winston. "So you want to fight me, is that it?" Donkey Kong made some angry gorilla noises. "Very well, it is a fight you shall get!" HERE WE GOOO! Donkey Kong fired more coconuts at Winston, who tried to dodge them, but was not agile enough and ended up getting hit by all of the projectiles. As Winston wiped coconut milk off of his face, he saw that Donkey Kong was prepare to fire another round. "Don't think that will work again!" Donkey Kong ignored Winston and fired. Winston did not attempt to dodge. Instead, he placed a device on the ground that put up a barrier surrounding him. The coconuts smashed against the barrier. Donkey Kong thought hard about how to penetrate the barrier, but he was not smart enough to think of anything. "Of course! You're just an ordinary gorilla! If only you had the intellect that I have!" The barrier suddenly disappeared. At this moment, Donkey Kong aimed his Coconut Shooter at Winston, only to see his foe leaping towards him with his Jump Pack. Winston punched Donkey Kong across the face as he got close and sent the Kong flying into the thicker part of the jungle, where he was out of sight. "That shall teach you!" Winston was about to leave when he heard rumbling, he turned around to see Donkey Kong jump into sight and start beating his chest while emitting gorilla grunts. "Well, aren't you a tough cookie?" Winston replied as he got ready to engage his opponent in melee combat. Winston threw a couple of punches but Donkey Kong dodged them all with his quick reflexes. After this, he pummeled Winston with a series of punches before winding up a strong punch and unleashing it. The blow hit Winston in the stomach and sent him tumbling across the ground. Donkey Kong followed him in pursuit. Winston got up off the ground and saw Donkey Kong heading towards him. He was about to make a move but Donkey Kong repeatedly slapped the ground hard, causing the ground beneath Winston to tremor and knocking him off his feet. Donkey Kong then jumped up and hit Winston with the Spinning Kong, knocking him about before slamming him into the ground with his fists. Donkey Kong was about to make a move as he landed, but received a sudden shock. "Stings, doesn't it?" Winston had equipped his Tesla Cannon and was zapping Donkey Kong with it. The Kong was still able to move, but couldn't do so without being shocked. Doing his best to withstand the pain, Donkey Kong headbutted Winston, driving him into the ground and immobilizing him. During this time, Donkey Kong charged up a Giant Punch. Winston eventually dug himself out and continued to shock his opponent. Donkey Kong, who grew weary of the pain, knocked the cannon out of Winston's hand and rammed into him with his head, knocking him onto his back. Winston had lifted himself back off the ground but was now tired. Donkey Kong saw his chance and unleashed the punch. ...But the attack wasn't delivered. Donkey Kong saw that Winston had caught his punch and was preventing it from reaching him. Winston was different. He was red and small sparks flickered off of his hair. He lifted his head, revealing his furious expression, taking Donkey Kong by surprise. Winston pushed Donkey Kong away from him and roared. Donkey Kong did the same thing. The two engaged in a brutal fist fight. Winston threw punches at Donkey Kong using all his might and Donkey Kong did his best to dodge or block the punches. Eventually, the two threw punches that collided with each other, causing a small shockwave. Donkey Kong was flung off his feet and couldn't tell what was going on but the same couldn't be said for his foe. Winston seized this chance to use the last of his strength to rush foward and perform a powerful punch that flung Donkey Kong threw the air. The Kong splattered against a cliffside. Several body parts came off upon impact and the body slowly slid downwards, leaving a bloody trail on the rocks. Winston soon calmed down and saw what had happened during his bad temper. "Oops! I really need to control my anger!" He then realized something. "Well, at least I now have years' worth of bananas!" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights